


slumber party

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Spitroasting, grown men throwing baby tantrums, polyam bearcubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Jakub's having a rough time. Christian and Madison make it better.





	slumber party

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanted was christian and madison making things better for jakub after a rough weekend so i did it myself.
> 
> thanks to jarka for the beta, as always. :D

It’s not Jakub’s fault.

Except that it is.

Sure, he couldn’t have stopped himself from catching a rut and falling, but he should have been there. Instead, they lose and he has to go and sit in the locker room while Reirden talks about the game and what they need to work on. Jakub can’t even hear him, all he can hear is the endless litany in his brain that tells him over and over it’s all his fault.

The next morning is even worse, because he gets demoted to the fourth line. And he can’t help himself as he flings his gloves to the ice. He was right. The loss was his fault. It doesn’t matter that he couldn’t help catching the rut. It doesn’t matter that he wasn’t the only one on the ice and the pass could have gone to someone else.

He stands under the shower with his face tipped back, holding his breath as the water beats down on his face. He counts number after number, trying to calm down, trying to clear his mind. Trying to stop beating himself up for the night before. He can be great on the fourth line. At least he’s not getting scratched. Anything is better than being scratched.

“V,” says a voice behind him. Jakub exhales and turns his face out of the water to look. Madison is standing behind him with a towel slung around his hips. Jakub just shakes his head after a moment.

“You shouldn’t have thrown your gloves like that,” Madison says. “You know that only makes things worse.”

“I don’t like being punished,” Jakub says, sulky.

“I know, baby,” Madison says, stepping into Jakub’s space.

They’re not supposed to hook up in the showers - it’s a rule, and if they get caught they’re going to owe a stupid amount of money to the board - but Jakub tips his face up into Madison’s anyway. Madison’s skin tastes like sweat when Jakub mouths at his jaw, and Madison’s hands slide down Jakub’s wet skin to grip his ass and pull him closer.

“We had to pay like, two thousand dollars the last time we got caught in here,” Jakub says. He doesn’t want to think about what kind of payment they’re going to have to dole out this time. “I’m already in enough trouble.”

Madison laughs, and bumps his nose against Jakub’s before pulling away. “I’ll see you at home, then,” he says, before shifting away from Jakub to actually shower the practice’s sweat off himself.

“Did Djoos already leave?” Jakub asks as he rubs a towel over his chest, watching as Madison soaps up.

“Yeah, he said he was gonna figure out food,” Madison says.

“Is he mad at me because I threw my gloves?” Jakub asks, his voice going sulky. Madison turns slightly to look at him.

“Should he be?” Madison asks.

“Probably,” Jakub says, and sighs.

“Give me, like, ten and I’ll be ready to go,” Madison says.

 

The thing is, Christian is probably the only person Jakub would let punish him, because he’s sure that Christian would be sweet about it after. But, just like Madison, Christian knows Jakub, and knows that he hates being punished, whether it’s on the ice or off. Jakub tries his best to be good at things - at playing hockey, at being a boyfriend, at being a good person. He succeeds most of the time.

It just doesn’t do anything for Jakub but make him unhappy, though.

Christian is cooking when Jakub lets himself into the apartment. Jakub can’t cook for shit, so it’s good for him that Christian likes him, or he’d be surviving on takeout. Or begging Madison to cook. Madison is just okay at it, though.

Jakub drops his bag in his room and goes back to the kitchen to find out what Christian’s doing. He’s leaned back against the counter, texting something on his phone while something else sizzles away on the stove. Jakub walks over, and slides an arm around Christian’s waist. Christian finishes texting with one hand and wraps the other arm around Jakub.

“Are you done being pissed off for today?” Christian asks him, once he’s finished texting and put his phone down on the counter, twisting to loop his arms around Jakub’s shoulders.

Jakub sighs.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Jakub says. Christian presses his lips into a line.

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Christian says. “At that moment, you fell. But it was already in overtime. Other people made mistakes, too. You can’t take all of the blame for everything.”

“Yeah, but it feels like I am,” Jakub says.

“From who?” Christian asks.

“Coach,” Jakub says. “Because he put me on the fourth line.”

Christian sighs and pulls away from Jakub. “I can’t change that. But you’re good at hockey. And you work hard, so you can play on any line.”

“It still feels like shit,” Jakub says. Christian shrugs.

“Better playing than sitting in the press box,” Christian says. “So bust your ass on the fourth line.”

Jakub sighs and slides his arms around Christian from the back, nuzzling his nose against the back of Christian’s neck.

 

They spend the rest of the day curled up on the couch, drinking beer and playing video games. Jakub has a pleasant buzz by the time they eat the leftovers from lunch for dinner. Jakub gets up to stash their plates in the sink and get himself another beer, and when he comes back in the living room, he finds the video game abandoned and Christian with Madison pinned to the couch, Madison’s wrists pinned above his head, kissing him lazily.

“Not fair,” Jakub says, and pouts. Madison tips his head until he’s looking at Jakub and smiles at him, even as Christian is ignoring him, using his teeth on Madison’s neck. “I’m the one who had a bad day.”

“We were just waiting for you to come back,” Madison tells him. He doesn’t make a motion to move, and Christian doesn’t stop kissing him.

“Sure,” Jakub says, sulky.

“Are you going to come over here and kiss me, or not?” Madison asks. 

Jakub isn’t sure what Christian does at right that moment, but he’d almost bet it involves biting from the way Madison moans and rolls his hips up. The sound goes straight to Jakub’s dick and he can see Madison jerk slightly, like he’s going to attempt to pull his wrists out of Christian’s hands. Christian might be the smallest of the three of them, but it doesn’t mean he’s not strong, and like his grip isn’t like iron holding Madison or Jakub right where he wants them when he wants them.

“Djoos,” Jakub whines at him.

“Don’t whine,” Christian says, raising his head up to look at Jakub. “It sounds like Andre and I don’t want to think about Andre during sex.”

Madison laughs, then yelps when Christian pinches him for laughing. “Now I’m gonna have to explain bruises and a hickey,” he says.

“Everyone knows where you get your hickeys, asshole,” Christian says.

He lets go of Madison and sits up, reaching his hands up to run his fingers through his hair. He’s got one knee on either side of Madison’s hips and his mouth is already red from Madison’s mouth and his skin. He looks at Jakub for a moment, then he smiles, and crooks a finger at him.

“Are you going to join in or are you gonna just stand there and pout?” Christian asks Jakub, tilting his head slightly, eyes half closed and mouth twisted in a smirk.

Jakub leaves his beer on an end table and presses himself into Christian’s space, tangles his fingers into Christian’s hair and covers Christian’s mouth with his. Christian grabs a fist-full of Jakub’s shirt and drags him in closer. He feels Christian’s body rock as Madison shifts beneath him, coming up to bring his hands to Jakub’s hips.

They end up tumbled into a pile on the sofa, with Jakub in Madison’s lap and Christian on his knees in front of them. Christian’s mouth is on Jakub’s and Madison’s mouth is on the side of Jakub’s neck and Madison’s hands are slipping down the front of his pants.

The best thing about having two boyfriends, Jakub thinks, is being pressed between their bodies, surrounded by skin and hands and fabric as they touch him. He loves them individually, of course, how sweet Madison can be, how intense Christian is. But being pinned between them is the best thing that’s ever happened to them.

“Are you thinking too much?” Christian asks, his mouth close to Jakub’s ear. It sends a shiver down Jakub’s spine and he leans forward, tightening his arms around Christian, pulling him closer, wanting more contact.

“He’s always thinking too much,” Madison says, and when he speaks it vibrates across Jakub’s skin until Jakub grinds his ass back against Madison’s lap, against Madison’s cock hard underneath him.

“Come to bed and stop thinking,” Christian says, and he’s up and headed for the bedroom before Jakub can even really process what’s happening. All he knows is that suddenly he’s cold and he wants Christian’s mouth back on his. He must make a noise.

“Get up and go after him, idiot,” Madison says. “I can’t until you do.”

Jakub scrambles off Madison’s lap then and heads for the bedroom, Madison trailing after him. Christian’s in the bedroom, puttering around, stripped down to his underwear. He’s got the tube of lube in his hand, and he shakes his head and grins when he catches sight of Madison over Jakub’s shoulder. Madison’s got Jakub’s abandoned beer.

“It’s not cold anymore,” he says, and shrugs, then finishes it all in one chug while Jakub strips out of his clothes.

“What do you want?” Christian asks, plopping down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to draw Jakub between his knees, to tug Jakub down to kiss him again. “Do you want both of us to fill you up? One of us to fuck your ass while the other fucks your mouth?”

Jakub can’t even make words at that. Christian doesn’t talk a ton - Jakub can be chatty, and Madison’s certainly loquacious when he’s stoned - but when he does say things, they’re important. Jakub just drops his face down against Christian’s shoulder.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Madison asks. “Best of three?”

“I love when you play rock, paper, scissors for who gets to fuck my ass,” Jakub says. He means it as a joke, but he says it with a groan, because yeah, they’re deciding which of them is going to fuck him.

Christian laughs, but he holds up his fist. “Winner gets to fuck him,” he says. Jakub tangles his fingers into Christian’s hair as they play three quick games, and Christian says, “damn.”

“If you cared that much about fucking him you would’ve just said instead of playing for it,” Madison says.

“We can always go again,” Christian says, and he’s grinning. Jakub tilts his head and presses a kiss to Christian’s dimple. “Get on the bed.”

Jakub does as he’s told while Madison strips out of his clothes. Christian slides his underwear off and moves to settle himself against the headboard, letting his knees fall apart so that Jakub can crawl between them. He leans in and kisses Christian once more while they wait, until Madison reaches out and tugs at Jakub’s feet. Jakub goes easy, letting Madison pull him stretched between them as Madison climbs up at the end of the bed.

Jakub props himself up on hands and knees, looking up at Christian through his lashes and then grinning before leaning down to press kisses up the insides of Christian’s thighs. Behind him, Madison opens the tube of lube and it’s cold where he smears it onto Jakub.

If he wants this to be good - if he wants this to work, because it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve done this - Jakub has to wait until Madison has worked him open to put his mouth on Christian’s cock, otherwise he’ll have Christian coming way before he or Madison are ready. He’s cultivated his teasing to keep whichever boyfriend whose cock he’s sucking from coming before he’s ready.

But also it’s kind of fun to suck a hickey onto the inside of Christian’s thighs, because Christian will be an asshole and give them hickeys where people can see, but he hates when they do it to him. At least on the insides of his thighs, most people aren’t going to see, and most people in the locker room shouldn’t be looking.

“Fuck off,” Christian says, fisting his fingers in Jakub’s hair.

“You love me,” Jakub says, murmuring the words against Christian’s skin, kissing his way up until Christian’s dick is pressed against his cheek. He groans, letting his body lean into Christian’s as Madison pushes his fingers in.

By the time Madison is done opening him up, Jakub is ready to suck Christian’s dick just to get his mind off of Madison’s fingers. “Come on,” he says, pressing his ass backward toward Madison. “Please?”

“What if I play with you until you make Christian beg?” Madison says.

“Fuck off, just put your fucking dick in,” Christian says. “I’m not begging just to get my dick sucked.”

“You have before,” Madison says.

“Madison, come on,” Jakub says. “Please. I’ll beg if you want me to.”

Madison laughs, and pushes slowly into Jakub, making him moan as he mouths along Christian’s dick. “Fuck, oh fuck,” Christian says, and buries both hands in Jakub’s hair. “Come on.” He doesn’t push Jakub’s head down, because he’s not an asshole, but Jakub thinks he probably comes close in moments like these.

Jakub just has to take a minute, breathing in, letting his body relax against Madison before he slides Christian’s dick into his mouth. He likes the way Christian sighs when he runs his tongue across the head.

Madison fucks him until his blowjob goes sloppy and he’s mostly just jerking Christian off with one hand and mouthing at his dick, while Madison fucks him, his hand snaked underneath Jakub to jerk him off.

Christian tugs Jakub’s hair, and in spite of Jakub’s best efforts to swallow, Madison is making it hard for him. Christian doesn’t notice, his head leaned back against the headboard.

“V, come on,” Madison says, and Jakub shifts slightly, arches his back and - 

“Right there - come on - “ he says, and gasps as come spills over Madison’s hand. Madison isn’t far behind them, pushing in close to Jakub and draping himself across Jakub’s back once he’s spent, both of them with their head’s on Christian’s lap. Christian moves one hand from Jakub’s hair to rest in Madison’s.

They’re quiet, listening to each other breathing for a few moments. Then Madison rolls away, and Jakub makes a tiny voice in the back of his throat as Madison pulls out. Madison smacks Jakub on the ass, hard and sharp.

“Nice hustle, boys,” he says, and heads into the bathroom.

“Fuck off,” Jakub groans, even as Christian lets out a choked laugh. “Bring me a washcloth.”

“Bring me another beer,” Christian calls after him.

“You’re both so fucking needy!” Madison’s voice echoes from somewhere in their apartment.

Madison comes back with the washcloth and beers for the three of them, and plops down onto the bed next to Christian while Jakub wipes himself and Christian down and does his best to get the come off their sheets so there won’t be a wet spot. Madison hooks an arm around Christian’s shoulders, and Christian sips his beer.

Jakub throws the cloth in the general direction of the laundry basket and stops to look at them. Madison grins at him.

“Feel better?” Madison asks.

Jakub laughs and climbs up onto the bed to wedge himself between them.

**Author's Note:**

> talking about auston matthews in lingerie on twitter @notedgoon


End file.
